The True One
by crystal moon princess
Summary: Summary: All the Academy students were in the classroom waiting happily to finally find out which other ninja will be their soul mate. In one of the chairs was Hinata Hyuuga, she had her head down as she prayed, unlike the other girls in her class she didn't want to be Sasuke-san soul mate, she wanted it to be the boy she always love: Uzumaki Naruto. NaruxHina!
1. Chapter 1

Crystal: Why can't I stop writing? Huh, it's the first time this happen. Anyway, three important things you should know this will be NaruxHina story, they will be side pairings (suggestions?), and it will be about soul mates… *cough* don't laugh and please no flames! Other than that please enjoy and review.

Summary: All the Academy students were in the classroom waiting happily to finally find out which other ninja will be their soul mate. In one of the chairs was Hinata Hyuuga, she had her head down as she prayed, unlike the other girls in her class she didn't want to be Sasuke-san soul mate, she wanted it to be the boy she always love: Uzumaki Naruto.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! If I did would I been writing this? No! So, yeah, I don't own Naruto. *Sigh sadly and looked down depressed*

The True One

Chapter one: Dreams

Everyone in all the hidden villages had a soul-mate, some were born first and some were in different villages, yet everybody did have a soul-mate. Even though some of the villages hated each other, or was not in the best terms still let soul-mate be reunited at the age of thirteen. All of the Hokages created a law that was called: The True One, it was a law that stated that no matter which clan, which village, which gender, which age or what position they had they couldn't interfere with the bounds between soul-mates. Sometimes some people had to wait because their soul-mate may have not been born yet, or they may have died leaving them without a soul mate.

All the villagers and shinnobi alike waited anxiously for this day to come, it was like a dreamed come true for most or a nightmare at the beginning for others. Yet, every person with a soul mate that was a ninja was to be in the same group for them to become accustomed with each other. In the hiding leaf village everybody was anxious because tomorrow it would be clear to many young people about whom their soulmate was, yet it was clear that no matter the outcome many will be happy with their soulmates… eventually…maybe…probably…If they don't kill each other first that is.

Naruto Uzumaki sat on his favorite swing thinking about who would be his soul mate, he wanted it to be his dream girl, Haruno Sakura, yet he will be happy with however his soul mate will be. Yet, he felt fear that his soul mate will hate him or think he was annoying like all the people did. 'Don't be stupid, Naruto! A soul mate is suppose to love you.' Naruto tried to reassure himself. 'Yeah, but who would love the dead last? Nobody does, they all hate you, that's why you're always alone.' A dark voice in his mind whispered to him. Naruto couldn't respond to the voice, a part of himself felt worthless and knew what the voice said was right, yet he hope that his soulmate would be the exception.

Naruto didn't know what he would do if_ his_ soulmate would hate him too, he imagine his soulmate being kind and loving, someone that would always believe in him. That was all he asked of Kami, he promise to love his soulmate and try his best to make her love him too, his heart filled with joy at thinking about the prospect of someone loving him. Unknown to him there was someone that always loved the young blonde, she watched him from the shadows and never made her presence known, she was content as seeing him from afar. however, it all was going to change tomorrow, if he wasn't her soulmate then it would crush her because he was always her dream… the thought of him being with someone else that would never love him like she did made tears welled-up in her pale lavender eyes.

'Don't think like that, Hinata! Just pray to Kami, plead with him all night and day, for him to grant you your biggest dream.' Hinata thought to herself as she wiped her tears away. Hinata Hyuuga was always in love with the young blonde and hope one day he will be _hers_, she didn't care about her title as clan heiress or that Naruto was the most hated person in the village, she wanted his love and wanted him forever. She would be ecstatic if she found out she was Naruto's soul mate! Well… if she didn't die of shock and joy that is! She saw that Naruto got up from the swing and began walking home; she followed him silently behind, like a shadow. She knew it sounded a bit like a stalker, yet, she didn't care she only wanted to make sure he made it to his apartment alright.

One the way towards his apartment the villager glared at Naruto, some people even insulted him, and it made Hinata's blood boil. Naruto only kept one walking with a fake smile and pretended it didn't hurt, but Hinata knew it was a fake smile. Hinata wanted to scream at them, and hid Naruto from their view, yet she didn't knowing it will make Naruto asked a lot of questions that she wouldn't be able to answer. Especially not now with tomorrow being the ceremony that would make or break her! She continued walking and watching until Naruto entered his apartment. Hinata saw that it was getting dark and decided to head home.

"Sweet dreams, Naruto-kun." Hinata whisper as she gave the apartment that held her dearest person inside one last backward glance as she continue walking away.

Hinata didn't notice that Naruto saw her from one of his window, or the confused look he got when he read what her lips whisper… Naruto went to bed confused… Hinata got home and prayed for hours…

That night neither of them slept.

~~~~~~~~~The next day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

All the kids were fidgeting nervously, all anxious to see who will end up with who, and all trying to guess which will be their soulmates. Inside a room was a group full of students that was thought by Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-sensei. The girls were all fighting for seeing who will be Mrs. Uchiha while Sasuke pretty much ignored the whole group of his fan girls. He dreaded this moment; he didn't _need_ or _want_ a soulmate! He wanted revenge! He wanted to kill his brother and then… well he hasn't gotten that far into his future. It wasn't important. Sasuke looked to his right and saw a girl with her head down, and was quite confuse when the girl saw him stare and didn't smile, squeal, or jump for joy. The girl just looked back down and clasped her hand together again. Sasuke searched his mind for the girl's name and remember that her name was: Hinata Hyuuga.

'Hump, maybe if I get her as a soulmate it wouldn't be too bad. She's the only girl that seemed doesn't want to molest him and she never asked me for a date, so she's isn't annoying that's for sure.' Sasuke thought to himself amused and even if he didn't notice he let out a small smile while he watched the young girl. Nobody notice except Naruto and he couldn't help, the feeling of happiness when he saw she didn't pay attention to the bastard or the feeling of anger as the urge to punch Sasuke for the way he kept looking at the girl. Naruto decided to spend the rest of the day glaring at Sasuke and if you asked him why he wouldn't know why. Iruka and Mizuki were both entering the classroom and began passing out a strange piece a paper and waited until everybody got one, Iruka seeing that everybody got one decided to clapped his hand to get everybody attention.

"Alright seeing everybody got a piece a paper, you will all now use your chakra on the paper, if the paper turn red it means your soul mate is in this room, if it turn black it means he is not in the village, if it turn gray that person may still not be born or it's dead and if it turn pink it means his here at another classroom or in the village. Begin" Iruka said happily.

Everybody quickly did what they were told and most of them watch in fascination as their paper began to change color. Kiba, Shino and Shikamaru's paper turned black. Naruto, Sakuke, Hinata, Ino, paper turned red while Sakura and Choji paper turned pink like many other people in the room. Nobody got a gray paper. Sakura was devastated that she wasn't Sasuke's soulmate while Ino was gloating that she was going to be his soulmate. Sasuke was intrigued while Hinata was hopeful. Naruto felt a pang a sadness that Sakura wasn't his soulmate, yet he quickly got over it knowing that his real love was here.

"Ok, everybody that got a black paper will go to the Hokage towar to leave for another village to find your soulmates, everybody that got pink paper will head with Mizuki for another classroom, the rest of you stay for the next part." Iruka said gently.

Many left the room until they were only hand few left, and many began to get even more exited. Iruka couldn't stop hopping that Naruto soulmate was Hinata, he knew that the young girl harbor a crush on his adoptive young brother and that made him relief. Naruto himself was feeling giddy, and seeing that they were now a few seats available he decided to seat next to Hinata. He wanted to asked what she was doing watching him yesterday, and thus that's why he found himself moving towards her, yet before he reached the seat, Sasuke had already taken it.

Hinata looked at her right and saw the Sasuke sitting next to her; she didn't really paid attention at him as she got of glimpse of her crush next to Sasuke and she blushed darkly. Naruto mistaken that Hinata was blushing because she also like the bastard was about to turn until Hinata gave _him _a bright smile before shyly looking down, Naruto felt himself grin back at her as he felt a flutter in his heart. Sasuke turned and saw Naruto standing beside him; he gave the blonde a blank stare. Naruto glared at Sasuke and gestured towards the seat, this caused Sasuke to smirked and point with his finger towards the other empty chairs. Naruto swear that he saw red, yet seeing that the shy girl was looking at them both with confused looks he decided to let it go and he sat-down on the chair that was on her left side. Hinata had now Sasuke on her right and Naruto on her left, and she felt please at being close to her chrush.

"Ok, now for the last part of the test we will hand out another type of paper. The paper that will be about to give you will turn into an animal when you put chakra in it. You're soul mate will have the female or male version of your animal. After this all you are supposed to go to the Hokage tower and register your name's with those of your soulmate, so the Hokage may know of your status. Remember in a few days you will also take the genin exams for becoming shinnobi, talk to your mate and decided if you want to take the test or not. Also for all of you who are wondering, yes, you may still be shinnobi even if you mate decides not to be. So without anymore distraction I will hand over the papers. I wish you all luck and happiness with your new mates!" Iruka said happily.

Iruka passed the papers, and everybody quickly began to pour their chakra in it. They all watch in fascination as their paper began to draw to show an animal. Hinata eyes widen, Naruto jaw dropped and Sasuke eye lifted…. Somebody screamed.

"Yes!"

**The end of chapter 1: please enjoy and review^_^! P.s. remember Naruxhina story^_~** **Until next time^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

Crystal: Welcome to all the lovely readers, I wanted to say thanks for all people who follow and favorite! Let's not forget to the people that review3

**Ayrmed: *giggle and smiles happily* Yep, really! I'm a tease lol^_^ Thanks for reviewing; you always make my day^_^! *Waves happily and gives a chocolates***

**Rose Tiger: Lol, you don't have too ^_~ Thanks for the review**

**PigmaskMajor120: Really? Lol, your review made me laugh, and also I hope you enjoy the story! Thanks for the review!** ****giggles***

**Trood: Good question! Well soulmates are supposed to be destined; they share a great love and will be happy together. Like Ying and Yang, yet that doesn't mean they will show I right away, the bond needs a bit of time to get accustom too it. They won't share bloodlines, but they will get some special connection when they do a ceremony, some of the special connection will include sharing memories, thoughts, feelings and sharing chakra.**

**Juan: *giggles and smiled* Lol, I'm glad? No really I'm glad that you like the story! It's always great to know more naruxhina fans!**

**Thunder Claws03: Great idea! Thanks, I think I'm going to use it^_~ Thanks for the review :3 *Hands over cookie* Thanks for the suggestion!**

**Superboy99: *smiles and bows respectfully* Well I will try to make this story to your liking! I will try to be original and I will give you one of the couples that you prefer to be in this story! Yet you will have to read to figured out witch one ^_~ Well for one if it happen that a Hyuuga was soulmate of a Kumo then she will be put a cage bird seal to ensure the protection of their eyes, and if they have children those children will also have seals to protect the secrets of the clan. Plus, they will have to live in the Hyuuga compound or close to it I Hope my explanation was satisfactory! P.s. thanks for the review; I hope you enjoy this chapter! If you have any other question or doubt please asked freely!^_^ *bows again***

**DeisuiNeko: *smiles proudly and looked impress* Thank you for the review! I must say that you did get it right! You're really smart! I guess great minds think alike? Lol *bows and winks* You earned a cookie for figuring it out*Hand cyber cookie***

**XxL0V3islik3aR0s3xX: *smiles brightly* You do? Awwwe! I'm so glad! *gives a cyber plush toy* Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy this chapter :3**

**A.S.-sama: *winks and nods* You're the second person to suggest that and I will use it! I'm glad you like it! Thanks for the suggestion; it was really good one and the review too! *gives a cookie***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! I own nothing!**

**The True One**

**Chapter 2: Mistakes and happiness**

Everybody that was in the room turned to face Hinata, her outburst shock everyone, as they saw her hugging her paper to her chest with a looked of pure bliss on her face. Hinata finally notice the stares of everybody and blush, putting her paper back in the desk, involuntary showing the drawing that was there to the two boys on her sides. In the paper was her name with a drawing of a white fur vixen whit blue eyes, Sasuke being the genius that he is knew that meant her soulmate would have the drawing of a fox in his paper, he couldn't help the small pang of un-happiness that came of knowing he had the wolf drawing. Sasuke was about to looked away until he noticed the paper of the blonde boy, it had his name and a drawing was of orange hair fox with red eyes.

Naruto stared at his paper then Hinata's when he heard her outburst, he saw that it was the feminine version of the fox and that Hinata was glancing at him with shy smile on her lips. Naruto blushed red and glance back at her while rubbing the back of his head with a hand, seeing that her outburst of happiness and what she did with the paper Naruto could tell that she was _pleased _with _him_ being _her_ soulmate. Naruto gave her a nervous grin, feeling shy for the first time in his life, yet he also felt warmth at knowing that at least his soulmate like him. Sasuke couldn't help, but rolled his eyes at them and looked away. Everybody tried to find their soulmate across the room; many did, except Ino and Sasuke. Ino drawing was of a brown Bear while Sasuke was a wolf, they weren't soul mate, yet they were the only ones left.

"Iruka-sensei what gives?! Nobody here has a drawing of a bear!" Ino said with anger at not being Sasuke soulmate.

"Its looks like one of the papers of Chosen Color made a mistake. Well that's ok, since that's why we have the second part to make sure we don't make a mistake. I'll be back in a moment! I will ask in another room about yours and Sasuke drawing to see which one in the other rooms got them. In the mean time all that has your soulmate, please go ahead and talk." Iruka said as he gave a encouraging looked towards Naruto and left the room.

Naruto seeing Iruka looked, soon turned Hinata and hastily put his hand on tops of hers. He watch her blushed and shyly turned her palm so she was holding _his_ hand, Naratu gave her a foxy grin and squeezed her hand gently. Hinata couldn't help smiling brightly at her Naruto-kun! He was finally _hers_! It was like a dreamed come true for her, and as she gaze deep into his sapphire eyes she felt a familiar tuck in her heart. Naruto for his part now that he knew she was his soulmate was about to asked her what she was doing in front of his apartment, even thought he guessed it didn't matter now, but he still wanted to know. Curiosity kills the fox, or was it cat?

"Hey, Hinata-chan, I wanted to asked you why where you in front of my apartment yesterday, not that it matter anymore I'm just curious." Naruto said sheepishly.

"Y-You s-saw me?" Hinata asked as she blushed darker and felt herself get a little dizzy, yet she refused to faint.

"Yeah, I did! I thought you knew and that was why you told me sweatdreams." Naruto said now confused.

"A-Ano N-Naruto-k-kun, I-I just wanted to see you. I-I was nervous about the tests, I-I wanted it to be you, s-so I-I went in hopes of goodluck." Hinat told half lied.

She really did want Naruto as her soulmate, yet she didn't go to his house for goodluck. She wasn't going to tell him that she always followed him, soulmate or not it may be a bit too weird for him. Yet now she wasn't afraid of him to confess her love for him, they were soulmates after all. Naruto looked at her in shock and awe; she actually wanted to be his soulmate? They only talked a few times, she was always kind to him, and even thought she always blushed and fainted around him she was never mean, she never made funny of him or yelled at him, and sure he consider her one of his precious friend, yet for her to actually want him to be his soulmate made him wonder why. She was like the princess of Konoha, the heiress of a prestige clan, and she wanted him the dead last?

"W-Why would you want me to be your soulmate?" Naruto asked confused.

"B-B-because Naruto-kun, you're my inspiration, and strength. I-I always looked up to you, I-I want to be by your side and walk with you. I-I'm really happy t-that you're my soulmate b-because I-I love you, N-Naruto-kun, I have always loved you." Hinata said looking sincerely up at him.

Naruto almost fell of his seat at her confession, yet many of the people in the room mumble that it was about time. Seeing that everybody in the roomed seemed to know that Hinata loved him, made him feel guilty, she has always loved him? Naruto felt a mixture of joy and guilt knowing that he must have made her suffer watching him chase after Sakura, he wanted to throw himself at her feet and apologized for not noticing her feelings, yet Hinata seeing his face cloud with guilt and regret put her head in his shoulder shyly and smile warmly-up at him.

"It's ok, N-Naruto-kun. T-This is t-the happiest day o-of my l-life, a-almost like a dream, y-you know." Hinata said shyly and closed her eyes feeling tired from getting no sleep the night before.

"Yeah, it really is like a dream." Naruto replied softly as gently kissed the top of her head and chuckle warmly seeing her cuddle his armed more and a small smile form on her face.

"THOSE TWO ARE SOULMATES? DAMN! I LOST THE BET! I OWE SHIKAMARU MONEY NOW! OW, MAN!" said Kiba as he entered the room with Shikamaru and Shino.

"It was obvious that it was going to be this way, Hinata has always stalked night and day, and that kind of love has to be because their destine to be together. Naruto was just dense. Now pay-up and I won that troublesome bet." Shikamaru said as he grabbed the money Kiba gave him and pocket it.

Hinata eyes snap open and she let out a small 'eep' as her face turned red and they moment was ruined. Naruto blushed as well as he looked at the girl that was currently trying to hide herself using his armed, she had followed him night and day? And everybody knew?! They even made a bet of it?! Bastards!

"What are you guys doing back here? Forget that! Better yet, you mean to tell me everybody here knew of Hinata-chan's loved for me and nobody told me?!" Naruto asked in disbelief.

"Of course everyone knew, Naruto!" Choji said as he entered the room with a piece of paper, but what surprise everyone was that he wasn't eating chips, and behind him enter Iruka with a guilty expression on his face.

Naruto stared at all of them in disbelief while Hinata tried to make herself disappear, Naruto notice Iruka expression and when Iruka refused to meet his gaze he knew that sensei knew too, was he really that dense? Naruto pouted and grumbled something about traitors as he put his head on top of Hinata's and grabbed her hand.

"Well everybody, all the mistakes has been fixed, Shikamaru's, Kiba's and Shino paper turned pink, and they had currently did the second part of the exam and had found their soulmates and the will be here in a few moments." Iruka explained.

"Iruka-sensei, so wish one is my soulmate?" Ino asked depressed about her options.

"Um, your soulmate is Choji and Sasuke you're soulmate will be here shortly! Not to worry! Everybody from my class will soon be back with their soulmates." Iruka explained.

Ino didn't looked to happy, yet he smiled at Choji because he was her friend and he could learn to live with him as her soulmate. Choji smiled at Ino and took a seat next to her, they quickly began talking to each other. Sasuke just rolled his eyes and prayed that he didn't get a crazy fangirl as a soulmate, it apparently worked for Hinata so why not him? Sasuke should have know that kami hated him, or that fate found his torment funny because the door swung-open and then a loud voice screamed…

"SASUKE"

Sasuke was now sure that Kami hated him as Naruto began to laugh at Sasude's misfortune… Stupid dobe.

**End of chapter two, I hope you all enjoy and review! P.s. chapter 3 will hopefully be longer and will be the ceremony, plus the genin exam, plus the placement of the teams, plus fluffy moment's between my favorite couple! And Hiashi reaction too… *flinch* **


	3. Chapter 3

Crystal: Well this is chapter three of The True One! I hope it was worth the wait, and without further delay please enjoy, read and review this chapter!^_^ I want to thank all of my wonderful reviewers:

**Ayrmed: You think so? *giggles* You don't need to feel bad, he will love his soulmate… eventually. Lol, thanks for the review, Ayrmed-San!**

**Thunder Claw03: Awww, thanks! I will try to update sooner!**

**Jannette Uzumaki: awwww, I'm glad! Do you really think so? Lol, I hope so! Thanks for the encouraging review, Jannette-Sama!**

**BladeAdict: Awww, thanks, I'm a dudetta by the way *giggles and smiles* Your review was really sweet and nice of you, you seemed like a really cool dude? Lol, anyway, thanks for the review and If I need ideas now I know where I can get them *winks* I hope you like this chapter, Blade-San! Oh, and a question what are your favorites pairings? **

**Rose Tiger: *smirks evilly* Think he can get away from his soulmate? He will need luck for that… Luck that I don't plan of giving to him!Lol, thanks for the review!**

**DeisuNeko: *giggles and smiles* Yep, cookies rules! YOSH! It's doesn't sound mean, everybody loves a grumpy Sasuke besides he deserved to be grumpy for what he did to Naruto in Shipudden! *waves a hand in triumph* He won't be turning evil in this story, but still… He deserve get was coming to him! Your just like me; I also enjoy seeing him like that! P.s. there is a little surprise for you in this chapter, Deisu-san!^_~**

**Juan: Awww, thanks! *gasp and gives him a plates of cookies* Forgive me for not giving you them sooner *smiles cheaply* I'm glad you review and enjoy the chapter, hope you will like this one too! *waves and grins***

**YungHime: *giggles happily* Yep, Hinata would have been eventually got peeping at Naruto, yet I wonder why it didn't happen in the series like I wanted it too… What do you think will happen with the pairings? Chaos! I love chaos, in the sort funny kind anyway! Especially if Sasuke gets grumpy and then happy in the end… well as happy as he can get anyway. Here will have all the soulmates in one place^_~ Naruto, my dense favorite character will have his work got out for himself, seeing as he doesn't know how to love and yes he does have a crush on Hinata-chan! It will develop more into love, even if Naruto's doesn't realized it. Thanks for the review, Hime-chan! *smiles and gives her thumps-up***

**Guest: *smirks back* Maybe, maybe not^_~ Read this chapter and we will see if you are right! Anyway, thanks for the review, Guest! I hope you continue to like this story!**

**XxL0V3islik3aR0S3xX: *smiles* Awww, I was going for cute! I always thought that Kiba would be the one to place bets on whether those two will be together, or not! Yep, chance it's good! At least my changes are! I hope I didn't let you waiting to long! Thanks for the review, Rose-chan! (P.s. I hope you don't mind the nickname! ^-^)**

**Lord Farsight: *bows* Thanks for the review and why yes it was Sakura, yet not everything it was its seems! You will see in this chapter why! *giggles evilly* Oh, he will suffer alright! YOSH! YES NARUXHINA! FOREVER3 *bows* Again thanks for the review, Lord-san!**

**Bhdragons: Lol, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks for the review and liking the story! I thought it was bit cliché on my part, yet your review made me smile so thanks! *bows***

**Ninja 05: *grins* Not to worry I don't plan on quitting, none of my stories! They will all be finished and updated! *smiles warmly* I'm glad you like this story and that you see potential in it! Thanks for the review it made my day3**

**Caspian 123: *bows* Thank you, Caspian-san! *giggles loudly* Lol, you just gave me a great idea for later chapters! Thanks for the idea you gave me! I still laughing about your comment on Guy and Lee,, trust me those two will not be soulmates, yet they will be something else… You will see what I have plan later on! Thanks again for the review!**

**Young guns: awwww, I'm glad you like it!*gives a cyber hug* Thank you for the review, it was really thoughtful 3 I hope I don't disappoint you!**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN SOME ADULT SITUATIONS…! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! P.S. YOU WON'T HAVE TO WORRY BECAUSE I WILL MARK IT IN BOLD SO YOU KNOW WICH SCENE YOU SHOULD SKIPE IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

The True One

Chapter 3: Everything is revealed

Naruto continue to laugh as he watch the pinkquete bounce towards the stairs with a paper in hand, Sakura Haruno seemed to be very happy, yet the moment was stop when Sasuke eye's twitch and he gave her a cold glared. Naruto felt a twinge of sympathy for his old crush as she frowned, usually he would at least try to cheer her up; but now he didn't think it was a good idea, he didn't want to upset his soulmate. Sakura tried to looked cheerful as she sat next to Sasuke, who in gave her a blank stare, as he looked away. Soon another leaf chunnin enter the room with a list at hand and gesture towards the door.

"Listen everyone, get ready to meet your soulmates, I have their names right here and they are behind this door. So, please stand-up when I call your names, alright?" Iruka asked as most nodded their head in consent.

"Very well first, Shikamaru Nara your soulmate is Temari of the sand, the daughter of the fourth Kazekage." Iruka said looking quite impress like most of the class, as a blonde hair beauty entered the classroom, she looked over at Shikamaru and gave him a smirk while Shikamaru rolled his eyes thinking something along the lines of : 'troublesome woman, even more troublesome soulmate,'. Yet it seemed that Temari had no problems at going to sit next to him while he tried to ignored her.

"Next up, Kiba Inuzuka your soulmate is Karui from Kumo?" Iruka seemed to be surprise about that, yet he gave Kiba what he hope was a reassuring smile. Hinata flinch slightly when she heard that the girl was from Kumo, Naruto took notice and gave her a concerned look, yet she didn't seemed to notice as she grip his armed tighter. Soon the door was open again and a girl with long red hair and amber eyes entered, as Kiba stood-up with Akamaru barking, the girl gave both a smile and sat next to them.

"Next, we have Sakura Haruno your soulmate is Gaara of the sand, the son of the fourth Kazekage." Iruka said lightly worried about that, yet he didn't let it show. Sakura was fuming at that, she wanted her soulmate to be Sasuke! Kami most hated her or something because she wasn't going to ever be Miss. Uchiha, it also didn't help that Ino seemed to be laughing about it! Sakura sigh as she stood-up and the door open to reveal a boy with pale skin, red hair and green eyes… Sakura smiled slightly at the boy, yet he gave her an once-over and sat down next to her, he seemed to be ignoring her. Sakura felt a vein in her forehead appear!

"Ok, then well, last one its Sasuke Uchiha your soulmate is Karin from the Village of kusagakure." Iruka said with strangely, yet none notice. Sasuke stood-up annoyed and stare at the door while it slowly opened to reveal… a red-headed girl with pale skin and crimson eyes wearing glasses… well she wasn't what everybody was expecting. Karin looked around the room shyly as her eyes finally landed on Sasuke, she blushed darkly and gave him a hesitant smile, she began walking towards him and trip on the stairs. Karin felt her cheeks get redder in embarrassment, yet was surprise when a hand was place in front of her, her crimson eyes met onyx eyes. Sasuke tried his best to give her a small smile, as he continue to wait for her to grab his hand, when she finally did they sat down next to each-other.

"Well seeing that that's everybody, you are all dismissed! Remember you have a week to decided if you want to take the exams to become genin, you all have one week to go to the Hokage Tower to register your soulmates to the registry of the file's to the villages records. Please, everybody, try doing it as soon as possible! I wished you all goodluck!" Iruka said giving them all a big smile before going out of the classroom along with all the students…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~With Naruto and Hinata~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto and Hinata were outside in the academy, Naruto kept staring at Hinata because he was worried about the frown on her face. 'She was so happy just a few minutes ago, yet now… She seemed worried… maybe she's regretting having me for a soulmate? No, that can't be, it all started when that girl from Kumo entered.' Naruto thought to himself as he turned his head to face her.

"Hinata-chan, what's wrong? You have been acting strange since that girl from Kumo entered the classroom." Naruto said as he notice Hinata flinch again, she turned to face Naruto and gave him a small sad smile.

"Not here, Naruto-kun. I will tell you someplace else…maybe your a-a-aparment?" Hinata said as she blushed slightly.

"Of course, Hinata-chan! Let's go!" Naruto said as he hesitantly grab her hand, he looked over at Hinata and notice her smile got bigger, and she looked at him with warmed eyes. She gave his hand a squeeze and started walking towards the village; Naruto was worried about what would happen when the villagers saw him walking with Hinata… They wouldn't try to hurt her right? Naruto bit his bottom lip in worried he knew he would protect her with his life, yet what about the glares? Hinata was seen like a princess could she handle the disapproving looks and cold glares? Will she leave him in the end and figure he isn't worth it, soulmate or not.

Hinata watch Naruto facial expression and she instantly knew he was worried, about what she didn't know and figure it would be better to asked when they finally reached his apartment… yet that didn't stop her from pulling herself closer towards Naruto's body and leaning her face in his arm as they continue to walk forward. Naruto looked at his right armed and smiled at the display, Hinata walking next to him and seemingly ignoring the looks the civilians were giving them, some were of shock others of disbelief and some even held anger...

"Lady Hinata!" One man said as he approached them, he looked like a normal civilian, yet he had was wearing some expensive looking clothes. He gave a bowed to Hinata and glared hatefully at Naruto.

"You demon child! Where do you think you're talking Lady Hinata? Take your filthy hands of her, right this second, you brat!" He said with fury as he grabbed Hinata's forearmed to pulled her away, but he was shock when Hinata roughly pull away from his grasp. She did something that Naruto never seen her do, she gave the man a withering glare…

"What is the meaning of this, Haru? You have no right to touch me, let alone tell me what to do. You had just insulted my soulmate, and I expect you to apologized to him immediately! Unless you want me to tell Father that you had just insulted a soon to be member of the clan, so he will be force take his business elsewhere." Hinata said with a cold tone that would make any Hyuuga proud of, to the man that seemed to be looking at her with terrified expression. Many of the villagers stop what they were doing just to watch what was happening, yet many couldn't believe what they just heard…

"S-S-Soulmate?" The man stammered.

"Yes, my soulmate, Naruto Uzumaki, the one you just insulted and the one you're going to apologized to." Hinata said loudly enough for everybody to hear. They were many whispered in the streets after Hinata's outburst, the man seemed reluctant to apologized, yet he did after another cold look from Hinata. Naruto just dumbly nodded his head in acceptance, his mind still hasn't fully process what happen. After that the man flee from sight, the crowd that form around to watch what happen seemed to continue to stared at them, Hinata gave them all a cold look before she proceeded to drag Naruto away. Hinata knew that many people treated Naruto like that on a daily basis, and she also knew that sometimes it was more than cold glares and hateful words… She was too shy to talk to him or do anything about it before, but now she wouldn't stand for it.

Hinata laid her head again in her original place in Naruto's armed as she walked, she sigh contently and ran one of her finger across his hand in a soothing motion. Naruto that was still working on auto-pilot manage to snap out of it to look at Hinata, he swallowed roughly trying to find the words to talk to her, however, he couldn't find his voice. He let out a shaky sigh and decided to wait until they reached his apartment before talking.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~With Sakura and Gaara~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura was following Gaara, she tried to talk to him, but the boy simply wasn't interesting in talking with her. She was getting tired of the boy's antics, she tried hitting him to get his attention, but her blow was stopped by some sand wall that protected him. Gaara didn't even turn around to face her, he just kept walking it, and he ignored her existence completely. Sakura hated to admitted even to herself, but it hurt being ignored like this especially if the person was supposedly your soulmate, someone that was supposed to love you. 'That guy can't be our soulmate! His too weird and more importantly he's not Sasuke! Cha!' Inner Sakura said as she raised a fist while the real Sakura nodded her approval.

"Are you done being a pest?" Gaara asked with no emotion.

"It's depends, are you doing being a creep?" Sakura asked with fire in her eyes.

"Funny, maybe I'll let mother have your blood after all. Even thought it won't prove my existence seeing you're only a nuisance," Gaara said as he turned around and gave her a blank stare.

"You're getting on my nerves, creep! You think I'm scared of your mother? Please! I'm not scared of you or your crazy mother! We're stuck together even if you or she doesn't like it! Until death do us part, Creep!" Sakura said bitterly and with fury as a vein appear on her forehead.

"It's funny you should mention death… But I guess you are right… Until death do us part, my dear." Gaara said as he gave her sadistic grin as turned his back to her an continue walking leaving a in rage Sakura following behind him.

~~~~~~Shikamaru and Temari~~~~~~

"What a drag, it's just my luck I get stuck with such a troublesome woman." Shikamaru mumble quietly, yet it seem he wasn't being quiet enough seeing that the girl next to him send him a glared.

"Oh, and what do you think this is for me, a dream? Pssh try nightmare! You should be happy that such a lazy guy like you ended with someone like me! I'm clearly way out of your league kid!" Temari said with a smirked.

"I'm not a kid, women! I don't like being call one either!" Shikamaru said annoyed while Temari laughing at that.

"You're what thirteen? Sorry to say this, prince charming, but you are indeed a kid!" Temari said as she continues to laugh loudly.

Temari laughter was cut short when Shikamaru roughly grabbed her forearmed and yanked her hair up so she was staring at him. Shikamaru was hardly one to get annoyed easily, yet something about this girl made it so she was the one that could push all wrong buttons in him. Shikamaru felt challenge as he grabbed her face and kissed her on the lips. The kissed was rough as Shikamaru force his tongue into the girl's mouth and proceeded to ravish it. Temari was shock about his bold move, yet she felt her eyes closing against her will as Shikamaru kept his tongue ministration; she tried to wraps her arms around his neck only for him to break the kiss and pulled away from her. He gave her a challenging looked as he looked at her.

"Still think I'm just a kid, Temari? I will be careful about calling me a kid again if I were you." Shikamaru said with a victorious smile as he began to walked again leaving a dumbstruck Temari behind.

'Troublesome Woman.'

~~~~~~~~~~Sasuke and Karin~~~~~~~~~~

Sasuke was annoyed as he kept training, he was almost out of chakra, but he still wanted to continue practicing. Karin continue to watch Sasuke with fascination, never in her life has she ever seen someone so… handsome before. She was surprise that her soulmate was someone as strong and handsome as him, yet she also knew he was kind even if he tried to hide it. She notice he was a bit cold and had something dark deep in his heart, yet didn't everyone? She didn't care about it. She notice that her Sasuke continue to exhaust himself until he was left dangerously low on chakra, he was breathing heavy and seemed not be able to stand. She smiled because she knew she could help him, she had followed him here to watch him train and in case he needed her, she knew that he also was aware of her presence and he didn't make her leave so she thought that was enough of a welcome in her book.

Karin walked over the panting boy and knelled before him, so she could look at him in the eyes, and gave him a smiled. She quickly rolled-up her sleeves to reveal her pale arm to him, he looked confused at her and also annoyed. Her smiled widen and she gave him a playful nudge as she put her armed more closer to him.

"I can help, Sasuke. I can heal you, but you will need to bite me." Karin said as she pulled her armed even more closely to his lips while blushing hoping he would do it.

Sasuke looked at her with calculating eyes before deciding that the crazy girl was telling the truth, he didn't see the harm in trying seeing as the girl was too shy and not strong enough to do anything to him, so with a sigh he bit down on her armed making Karin bite-down on her bottom lips from preventing her from screaming. She felt his teeth penetrated her skin, and she was used to the pain it came with it, except she didn't remembered feeling pleasure before…

Sasuke felt better after a few minutes of keeping his teeth's in her flesh, so with new resolve he decided to extract his lips from her armed, he looked at the girl flushed faced and he couldn't help the smirked that grace his lips. 'This is certainly interesting. She can heal by letting her bite into her skin, she can be useful to me, maybe the whole soulmate thing isn't so bad after all.' Sasuke thought to himself as he gripped her armed and with one last looked at her he bite down harder on her armed wanting to make the shy girl screamed, he still didn't know why maybe it was because he could tell that she was trying not to.

Karin gave him his wished as he continue to bite down on her skin, she screamed because of him and he felt a strange sensation on his stomach…

~~~~~~~~~~~~Back to Naruto and Hinata~~~~~~~~

They finally made it at his apartment and Naruto let them both inside, he gave a sigh of relief as he cleaned the apartment before hand, so that his soulmate wouldn't think bad of him. Hinata sat-down at the small couch gracefully and waited for Naruto to sit-down next to her, after he did she cuddle to his side. A few minutes of silence and Naruto couldn't take it anymore…

"Hinata-chan?" Naruto said.

"Yes, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked opening her eyes a bit.

"I-I Thank you, I for what you did." Naruto said softly.

"Naruto-kun, you don't deserve to be treated this way. Those awful people have been treating you horrible since I can remember… No more, Naruto-kun! You can't believe a word they say, you know your not really a demon, right? And that they are wrong in treating you the way they do?" Hinata asked softly as she put a hand on his cheek while looking into his blue-eyes. Naruto slowly nodded his head, but he didn't look to convince.

"I just don't know what I did for all of them to hate me like this," Naruto said as he closed his eyes to stop her from seeing the sadness that laid in them, when he opened them again he gave her a fake smile as he opened his mouth to change the subject, but Hinata interrupted him.

"You did absolutely nothing wrong, Naruto-kun. I may have a clue of why they treat the way they do, but I don't think it's best for me to tell you. Not yet at least." Hinata said softly.

"Hinata-chan, you know what the villagers hate me? Please tell me! I can handle it! Please, tell me I deserved to know!" Naruto said as he turned on the couch to face her so he could grab her shoulder, his blue-eyes seemed desperate to know the reason why he was hated.

"Naruto-kun, I-I don't think…" Hinata stop her sentence when she notice the look on his face, it was one fill with hurt and desperation, her heart broke seeing that look on his face and her resolved melted.

"Naruto-kun, c-can y-you p-please take off your j-jacket and s-shirt?" Hinata asked softly.

Naruto looked at her in confusion; nevertheless, he stood-up from the couch and began to remove his upper clothing. Hinata tried very hard to ogle his body, still her eyes refused to obey her command to look away, she was blushing very hard and she started to feel lightheaded when he finished taking of his shirt. Hinata was one step away from fainting so she began to take deep breath trying desperately to calm her, Naruto seemed oblivious to her predicament as he sat back down on the couch and looked at her.

"N-N-N-Naruto-kun, c-c-can y-you try to force chakra onto your stomach?" Hinata asked trying very hard to stop the nosebleed that was surely to happen anytime soon.

Naruto nodded his head, and began to concentrate in doing what he was told. After a few attempts he finally did it and a seal appear on his stomach, it made him confused while Hinata looked at the seal sadly. Naruto turned his head towards Hinata expecting an answer from her, still she didn't answer instead she gently place her hand on the seal and caress his stomach making him blushed.

"N-N-Naruto-kun, when was the day the village was attack by the Kyuubi?" Hinata sudently asked softly.

"October 10th," Naruto answer confused.

"N-N-Naruto-kun, when is your birthday?" Hinata asked looking at him, yet she didn't put her hand away.

"October 10th," Naruto said still not sure where this was heading or what it had to do with the seal that was in his stomach.

Hinata nodded her head sadly and look at him with a concerned expression, she waited a few minutes as Naruto confused looked suddenly began to turned into a horror fill one, he looked at her with his questioning eyes and she sigh softly before opening her mouth.

"N-Naruto-kun, it's seems that we were lied to, the forth didn't actually kill the kyuubi he just sealed it away inside someone, and that someone it's you, N-Naruto-kun." Hinata said gently as she crawl into his lap, and put her arms around him in an embrace trying to at least help him with his turmoil. Naruto for his part didn't feel her arms or notice her presence as he kept recalling the names, the hateful glares, the whispering of parents telling their children to stay away from him, the physical harm that they did when he was neared enough to push or punch… it all finally made sense… He was really a monster.

"I'm a monster." Naruto said holding back a sob, but that he couldn't hold back his tears. Hinata hugged him tighter before pulling away so she could look into his eyes, her eyes held determination.

"You're not a monster, Naruto-kun! You're what keeping us safe by having the nine-tails seal inside you! You're no monster; you're just the jailor of one, so make no mistake, Naruto-kun! There is a big difference between being or holding a monster, you're just Naruto-kun. A boy that grew-up alone and hated, but still manage to smile. A boy that wants to help the same village that hurt him, they same boy that will willingly go out of his way for people he doesn't even know. You're the same boy that tried to protect me from bullies even when you didn't know me, you're the same boy that I admired and you're still the same boy that I loved. My Naruto-kun is the kindness person you could ever meet and he isn't a monster." Hinata said slowly making sure that Naruto her every word, making sure that he heard the sincerity to her words as she cupped his face in her hands.

Naruto had tears running down his face, yet this time he gave her a small shaky smile showing her that he heard. Hinata smile softly and gently wipe away his tears before she slowly move to give him a gentle kiss on the lips. Hinata pulled away after a few seconds, and began to kisses his cheeks, nose, forehead until she came back to his lips. Naruto felt warmth rushed to his body as tears subsided and the pain in his heart seemed to dull by the sign of affection, he closed his eyes and tried to return the kiss. Hinata smiled against his lips and pulled away so she could look into his eyes, she smiled warmly at him a smile that Naruto return.

Hinata looked at him as her hand went to his chest, then to his stomach and stayed there. Hinata smiled as an idea come to her, and she pushed Naruto onto his back, she motion for him to lay down on the couch, he did so with a confused look. She blushed darkly on what she was about to do, yet she was determine to follow her plan thru, she pushed Naruto's legs apart from each other so she could come stay in between his legs. She laid her hands on his legs as she crawled onto his body until she was face to face with his stomach, she kiss the seal on it softly and held it for a few seconds before she pulled away to look at the flush face of her Naruto-kun.

"I used to faint with you just being neared me, but can you blame? You're so handsome, Naruto-kun seal or no seal." Hinata said sincerely as she kept her gaze lock on his.

**WARNING START HERE! **

Naruto felt something in him snap, the emotions that threaten to overtake him was too much, he pounce at Hinata making her let out a small 'eep' as Naruto change their positions. Hinata was about to speak, yet she found herself unable to because of Naruto's lips planted firmly on hers. He kisses her desperately, his emotions overtaking any sense of thinking, as he deepened the kiss. Hinata sigh as she felt his tongue entering her mouth, she wraps her arms around his neck pulling him more closer to her, as she move her tongue with his. After a few more second Naruto broke the kiss, breathing heavily as he licked the trail of saliva from his lips, his eyes looked clouded with something Hinata never seen in his face… it made her feel strangely good.

Naruto bend-down again to catch her lips in another fierce kiss, his tongue rubbing against hers as his hand slowly made their way to her hips, he growled as he felt her jacket was in the way of his objective. Without breaking the kiss he maneuvered himself to hold himself up with just want one while the other got rid of that infernal jacket of hers, Hinata gasp as she felt Naruto's take of her jacket. She broke the kiss and took a deep breath, as she blushed darkly seeing that she wasn't being covered by her jacket, yet the looked Naruto gave her made her shivers.

"So, beautiful." Naruto mumble in a daze as he put his hands on hers hips, hiking up her shirt to have access to her pale skin, his fingers gently grazing her sides.

"N-Naruto-kun." Hinata said panting feeling her body heated-up under his touches, he growled at her and buried his head on her neck to bite it hard. She let out a moan feeling her head getting fuzzy as her body arch up to him, Naruto wasn't having none of it as he held her hips down and pushed his hips roughly down on hers. She gasped at she felt something hard pressing down on her, she moan as she wraps her legs around Naruto that gave pleased groan at the action as continue to press down on her. "oh… kami… N-N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata screamed as she felt herself withering under him. "Mine! You're mine, Hinata-chan!" Naruto growled the words dangerously in her ear and felt satisfaction as she nodded her head in agreement.

"Yours," Hinata moan as Naruto continue his movements. His hand came to rest on her pants wanting to take them off, so later he could take of his and take… Naruto eyes snapped open and threw himself away from Hinata, landing on the floor breathing heavy, and shaking his head trying to keep the fog in his mind check. Hinata open her eyes as she felt Naruto body weight leave her, she looked at him as she saw him shake his head and breath heavily. She got worried that she did something wrong, yet the moment he looked at her eyes she could see nothing negative like disgust, anger or hate… so what was wrong?

**WARNING ENDS HERE! SAFE TO READ!**

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked unsure.

"H-H-Hinata-chan, I'm sorry I don't know what came over me. I-I we can't do that again, Hinata-chan, we almost… that can only happen when we become chunnin or at least until I face your family. Hinata-chan, you deserved more than having me… you know… on the couch in my apartment." Naruto said sheepish while Hinata blushed even darker, yet she nodded her head in agreement.

Naruto gingerly pick-up her jacket and gave it to her so she could put in on, he didn't looked at her in fear of breaking again, when he heard her zipper her jacket he turned around to see her looking at him shyly with his jacket and shirt in hand. He gave her an embarrass smile as he took the items from hers and put them on… only to notice he had another problem at hand...

"Ne, Hinata-chan, can you wait here a moment? I need to get some things from the bathroom." Naruto said quickly as he left the room and practically flew to the bathroom.

The bathroom door slam closed, leaving a confused and very flustered Hinata laying on the couch…

**End of chapter three! Hope you all enjoy and review! Please be gentle with me this is my first time writing a scene like this… So, please no flames?**


	4. Chapter 4

Crystal: hello and welcome to another chapter of the story! Thanks for the favorites and follows! A special thanks to my reviewers:

Ayrmed: *smiles brightly* Do you really think so? I'm glad! Your opinion means the world to me! Thank you Aniki! *smiles unsurely* I hope you don't mind the nickname...

devilzxknight86: *smiles and bows* Why thank you, Knight-kun!

Sleepless-Demon: *smiles brightly and bows* Awww, thank you, Sleeplesss-sama! Your review was really sweet! I'm glad you like it!

Juan- lol, I'm glad you like them!

Rose-Tiger: *giggles and smile* I agree he has no idea! p.s. Tiger-chan

I love your picture of Naruto and Hinata3

E.L: *smiles and bows* Aww, I'm so glad you like it! I hope you like this chapter also!

XxL0V3islik3aR0S3xX: *smiles warmely* Aww, I'm glad you like the chapter, Rose-hime! I hope you will also like this chapter! Lol, Well the main team is going to be: Naruto with Hinata, Sasuke with Karin and Sakura with Gaara, their sensei's will be a surprise! *winks and smiles warmely at her* thank you for the review, Rose-hime! I'm glad you don't mind the nicknames, Rose-hime, it suits you! * Smiles happilly*

DeisuiNeko: *smiles brightly and hugs him* Awww, Deisu-sama! I'm glad you like the chapter, as for what I'm going to do for the chunnin exams well you will have to wait and see! *winks playfully and smile happilly* Thank you for the review, Deisu-sama!

BladeAdict: *blushes and smile* Aww, Blade-kun, that was really sweet! I like that your a sucker for romance, not many guys are now, I think that makes you one of a kind! *smiles warmly and giggles* Hey, what do you mean 'who knows?' You're supposed to know silly! lol, anyway, thanks for the review, Blade-kun!

T-Naruto: *smiles and bows* Naruto-kun, I'm honor that you like the chapter! Your review made me smile, laugh a little and think... your right it was a bit soon, but I will hopefully be explaning why that happen soon! In the next chapter along with the soulmate bond affect the couples, and its concept! *Smiles unsurely* I hope you don't mind the nickname, Naruto-kun! P,s. thank you for the review it made my day!

Anilex-Hyuga-Uzumaki: *smiles* aww, I'm glad you like it! i'm sorry it took so long, Ani-chan! I hope you like the chapter!

YGOfangirl4ever: *smiles and jumps on her* Tenshi! How are you? Where have you been? I haven't talk to you in like a million years! I have miss you! i didn't even know that you like Naruto! Lol, I'm honored that my tenshi like my naruxhina stories! That made me so happy! *hugs her thightly and giggles* Have I mention that I missed you?* pouts* I wish we could talk more... Anyway, I hope you keep liking Naruxhina3 Hope to speak to you soon *kisses her cheek and smiles*

Chewie-Cookies: *smile and bows* Awwww, I'm glad you like it, Cookie-chan! It's was my first try at writting a scene like that, so your review made me smile! I'm honor ! Thank you for the review! P.s I love your pename! And I hope you don't mind the nickname! (Lol, cookies rules!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

The True One

Chapter four: The couples' decision

Naruto Uzumaki was sitting far away from Hinata. He was hesitant to come closer to her in fear of things getting way out of hands. Yet that didn't last long before they were sitting closely once again. They both felt like an invisible pull, pulling them together, and creating a comforting presence. Naruto sighs contently when he felt one of Hinata's hand on his, the contact was pleasant and it helps both of them relax further. Hinata smiled shyly at him and Naruto gave her a soft smile as he put his arms around her waist and kissed her forehead.

Hinata put her head on his shoulder and stifles a yawn, she was tired and was trying not to let it show, yet she fail miserably. Naruto turned his attention to her, he notice that she looked tired. "Ne, Hinata-chan, you're tired? Let me take you to bed and have yourself a nap." Naruto said as he gently helps her up and lead her towards the bed. Hinata lay down on the bed and gave Naruto a shy smile while her face turns pink.

"Aren't you going to take a nap with me, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked shyly.

"Eh? I don't think it would be wise..." Naruto began to say rubbing his head nervously.

"Ano... Why wouldn't it be wise my dear, Naruto-kun? Surely sleeping at the same bed isn't something to be worried about." Hinata said as innocently as she could, trying her best to stay awake, and get her way.

"I guess you're right, Hinata-chan, I mean it's only a nap and then we have to take you home." Naruto said as he climb into the bed also, putting his arms around his soulmate, and letting her head rest on his chest. Hinata smiled at her small victory, yet she felt sadden that she would have to leave.

"Naruto-kun, can we tomorrow go to the hokage tower? I want to get our papers and the lecture of the soulmates soon." Hinata said sleepily.

"Trying to tie me down to you so soon, Hime?" Naruo said teasing her, expecting her to blush and stuttered especially for her pet name, but to his shock she lifted her head-up and looked at him with what looked like a soft expression.

"What If I am? I want this whole village to know that you're my soulmate. I want it to be official, I want the Hokage to know, I want the villagers to know, I want everybody to know that I'm Naruto Uzumaki soulmate and very proud of it, believe it!" Hinata said with soft smile using his familiar phrase with fondness.

Naruto eyes widen, her words left him stun as he felt familiar warmth in his chest. Naruto never felt so love and accepted before; he opened his mouth and close it again trying to find the right words to say. Yet he couldn't find them and he was left feeling a bit of panic at not knowing what to say, but when he looked into Hinata's eyes he knew he didn't need to say anything... She already knew what he wanted to say even before he did. Naruto was never good with words or expressing his feelings, he had only felt loneliness and sometimes self hate even if he did hide it under a happy mask. But this time he felt his wonded heart begining to mend, he gave the girl in his arms a gently kiss as he pulled the blanket around their bodies.

"Tomorrow is perfect, Hime." Naruto said giving her a true grin.

"Good, now let's go to sleep, Naru-kun. We only have a few hours before I have to go home. This is supposed to be a nap." Hinata said playfully as she rest her head on his chest and close her eyes.

"Of course it's just a nap, after a few hours we will wake-up and I will take you back to the Hyuuga compound." Naruto stated, yet felt his words seemed forced...he tighten his grip on her body as he gently kissed her head before he closed his eyes.

'If I can manage to let go...'

-With Gaara and Sakura-

Gaara had gone from midly anooyed to completly tick off. The pink hair girl wasn't aware of how close she was to suffering a painfull death... If his damn sand manage to corporate with him. It was strange for him, his sand fail to comply with his wishes to eliminate the pest. It also intrigued him the way the girl followed him to his temporary home, demanding his attention and trying to hit him even though she fail miserably (Not for lack of trying...). His mother also seemed to talk quieter since she came along...maybe she also hated the pest? His thoughts on the matter ended when said pest barge into his room looking even more annoyed.

"You're still awake, creep? It's one in the morning." Sakura said annoyed.

"You're still here, Pest? Why?" Gaara asked slightly shock, yet he didn't show it. Sure she followed him here and stayed bagging the door, but it stop several hours ago and he thought she left...

" You creep of course I'm still here! I refused to be ignore and fell asleep on the floor... Ugh, now why the heck are you still awake? You should be sleeping like normal people." Sakura said as she cross her arms.

"I don't sleep." He stated simply.

"You never sleep? Like ever? Since when?" Sakura asked as she came closer to the boy.

"Since a few weeks ago." He said in a montone voice.

Sakura looked shock and her eyes soften in sympsthy, she sat-down at the bed next to him, and pushes him gently over towards her. Gaara was shock when his head landed on her lap, his sand didn't protect him from this or even move to react, his green foam eyes moves to her emerald green ones when he felt her gently stroking his hair and started humming a tone.

"What are you doing, Pest?" Gaara asked confused,

"When I couldn't sleep my mom use to sing me a tone and stroke my hair, so I'm doing it to you. You have to sleep, Gaara. It isn't healthy for you if you stay up so late." Sakura said softly without stopping her movements.

Gaara was surprise by the softness and sincerity of her voice though the most surprising thing was that his mother stops talking. Gaara felt his eyes-lids grew heavy, the silence in his head was blissful, he felt himself lose conciness, but this time he didn't felt lonely or scared this time he felt... Peaceful.

"Pest, tomorrow let's go to the hokage tower and get the paper work done." Gaara said as his eyes close.

"Stop staling and go to sleep, Creep. I will be here when you wake-up so we can go." Sakura said trying to sound annoyed.

Sakura swears she saw Gaara smile just a little as he slept...

-Sasuke and Karin-

Sasuke lay in his bed, sore and tired, he was almost half-asleep when he heard his door open. Sasuke's cold gaze met his soulmate, he was confused at what she was doing in his room when he invited her to stay the night he gave her own room, so why was she in his?

"Karin, what are you doing? Is everything alright?" Sasuke asked as he sat up.

"Hai, Sasuke-kun! I just had a nightmare and wonder if maybe you would let me sleep with you tonight." Karin said shyly, she was fidgeting at his doorway trying to decide if she should enter or not. Sasuke saw this and sigh, he patted this spot next to him in invitation and Karin wasted no time in accepting it. Karin shyly climb the bed, putting her glasses away and shyly wrapping her arms around Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, thank you!" Karin said softly as she gave him a smile.

"Shut-up and go to sleep. You don't want to annoy me, do you?" Sasuke said as he put an arm around her as he looked at her.

"Of course not, Sasuke-kun! I only want to help you, you're my soulmate, I only want you to accept me." Karin said softly.

"Just go to sleep, tomorrow we must go to the Hokage tower to get our papers." Sasuke said as he close his eyes.

"Sasuke-kun, you want to go tomorrow? So soon?" Karin asked shock.

"The sooner we get it over, the sooner we can decide what to do with our new life together." Sasuke said.

" Our new life together? I-I thank you, Sasuke-kun." Karin said as she close her eyes.

Sasuke open his eyes to glance at the girl on his arms, he sigh as he though about his new life, yet he can't start it no matter if he sign the papers or not. His new life can't start until he kills his brother...

'Itachi, damn you! Even now you seem to ruin my life; I just don't understand why you killed our clan... You were such a good person and the best aniki in the world... I admired you...I loved you! You were my Aniki, I wanted to be just like you! You left me with nothing, but hatred and loneliness... It's my duty to avenge my family, I won't stop still you're dead Itachi Uchiha.'

-Hinata and Naruto-

Naruto felt the rays of sun hit his face, he strangely felt his arms empty, so with his eyes still close he blindly search for his Hime body. After a few fail attempts, he open his eyes to see his bed empty, Naruto started to panic. "Was it all just a dream?" Naruto whisper to himself in dread. He felt disappointed and crush, he went to the bathroom and watch his teeth and face. He look in the mirror in sigh, the dream seemed so real he actually believe it, he wanted it to be real! Damn it why couldn't he have his dream? His thought was cut off when a aroma of food cooking reach his nose and he quickly opened the door. He practically ran towards his small kitchen and saw Hinata there, she was finishing putting the eggs and bacon on the plates, Naruto felt relief entered his body at seeing Hinata.

Hinata was busy with the food that she didn't notice that Naruto was watching her, his eyes were clued to her as she moves around. Hinata started to sing quietly to herself and Naruto heard it mesmerize, for a moment he swears he saw an older version of Hinata carrying a small bundle in her arms singing the same song, it made his heart feel light and at the same time feel it with want. Hinata felt a pair of arms wraps around her waist, Naruto's head was buried in her neck, he gently kiss her neck before mumbling a 'good morning, Hime.'

Hinata giggle and blush. "Good morning, Naru-kun. I just finish making breakfast." Hinata wiggled a little on his arms, trying to move so she could face him, her eyes met his and she smile wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Hime, shouldn't you be in bed and in my arms this morning?" Naruto asked teasingly while he pouted.

"Well, Naru-kun, I am in your arms and it is morning." Hinata pointed out kissing his lips softly.

"Yeah, but thats not what I meant, Hime." He said seriously trying not to show his panic from earlier.

"I'm sorry, Naru-kun. I just didn't want to wake you. You looked so cute when you sleep." Hinata said gaining a blush from her blonde and making her giggle.

"Hime!" Nauto mumble as he burried his face in her neck, his lips grazing the skin there and making Hinata shiver. Naruto smiled at feeling her body so close to him, he pulled back from her neck so he could look at her face, her eyes held so much love, her pale skin carried her usual blush and she was smiling at him shyly.

"We should eat, Hime! As soon as we finish we can get off to the Hokage Tower! Dattebayo!" Naruto said beaming at her before letting go off her waist and pulling her towards the table so that they could eat it. They ate their food in silence; Naruto didn't even complain it wasn't ramen! They finished their meal quickly and Hinata was dragged out of the apartment by her knucklehead soulmate, she giggle softly at his antics and ran next to him. 'I'm finally walking next to you, Naruto-kun. My Naruto-kun.' Hinata though to herself as she looked at Naruto face, she grip his hand tighter as the tower came in sight. When they arrived there, they saw a white hair man already entering the tower, Hinata stopped and in turn Naruto stop also.

"Jiraiya-san?" Hinata shouted in surprise getting the attention of the man and making him turn around.

The man smiled.

"Long time no see, Hime!" Jiraiya said grinning at her shock face.

"What are you doing here? Have you come to..." Hinata stop as Jiraiya raise his hand.

"Yes, indeed I have, Hime." Jiraiya said softly while giving her smile.

Naruto, that had been standing there confused and a bit angry at the scene, finally decided that he had been silent to long. Naruto wrap his arms around Hinata waist and turned his head to look at her, his eyes glared at the man that dare to call _his_ hime _his _pet name! Naruto felt possessiveness over _his_ hime, he growled at the other man, he had a strange urge to bash his head in.

"Who is the bastard, Hime?" He asked with venom.

"N-Naruto-kun! Don't speak to Jiraiya-san that way!"Hinata scolded startled by her blonde attitude, yet a part of her felt a strange warmth spread to her stomach.

"It's alright, Hime. It's probably the bond that's making him act this way... you guys are soulmates, correct Hime?" Jiraiya asked with a grin.

"Yes, we are, Jiraiya-san." Hinata said blushing.

"Aw, I don't know if I should congratulate you or give you my condolence, Hime. The gaki will certainty be a hand full." Jiraiya joke.

"Oh, yeah, old man? Who the heck are you?!" Naruto asked angrily not licking the joke.

"Oh, I'm the strongest and the most handsome shinnobi around, the famous toad-sage! Jiraiya!" Jaraiya said while posing.

"Well listen here toad-sage or whatever you want to call yourself, I don't care who you are, you don't get to call _my_ hime by a petname. You will address her with respect by her name, Hinata Hyuuga and in a few years Hinata Uzumaki-Hyuuga the future wife of the next Hokage believe it!" Naruto said glaring the man down.

"N-N-Naru-kun, don't be so cold towards Jiraiya-san!" Hinata exclaimed while blushing.

"Why not?" Naruto asked not talking his eyes of the man.

"Because Gaki that is no way to treat your godfather." Jiraiya said smirking.

**"WHAT!?"**

Naruto shouts was heard all over the village...

~~~~~Sasuke and Karin~~~~~

"Did you heard something, Sasuke-kun?" Karin asked.

"Nope." Sasuke said drinking coffee, knowing full well who that voice belong to but paying to attention to it.

~~~~Sakura and Gaara~~~~

"Ugh, who ever the hell woke me up, my mother will have his blood." shouted Gaara as his eyes snap open.

"Creep, let me sleep. We can kill that Baka later." Sakura said knowing that voice belong to Naruto so she didn't bother to open her eyes.

"Pest, who you expect me to sleep with that racket?" Gaara asked.

"If we're staying in the leaf village you will get use to the racket, trust me, Creep." Sakura said yawing.

Gaara grunted and proceeded to sigh... he hated the leaf village already...

The end of chapter 4! Please enjoy and review!


End file.
